User talk:ZoshiX/Archive/May 2011
Veyron's Mate Who do you think it is? Whoever it is, he's still alive and well, clearly. He also seems to know where she is at all times... I don't think it's Kuipter, because he would of caused mutations in the baby. It has to be a regular eel. But who? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It could have possibly been Veyron's previous mate, the one whom she had her other five children with. What a strange eel it must be too, considering the different heads. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Umm, yea, I sort of FIGURED that it was the same mate as before. I just want to know who the fuck he is. Is it an agent of Kuipter, or just a random eel? After all, Veyron WAS made in Kuipter's lab... DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... we could wait and see if he visits Veyron again. Then we could try to get him on camera. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Not a horrible idea. We'll try it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Got Him!! He's definetly an agent of Kuipter. But the thing is... He's a fucking pansy. I warped in on him meeting Veyron and grabbed him. He squrimed around and acted real scared. He broke away and swam to a corner, wrapped up in a ball, and started making sobbing noises quietly. Lol. After assuring him I wasn't going to hurt him, he told me that he was created by Kuipter to breed with Veyron to try to make the original Universal Unit. That failed, as Veyron ran away from the labs. So yeah. He's not a mean fellow. He just has an ongoing love for Veyron. Kinda sweet, actually. What should we call him? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks like Misery. 17:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Deception maybe? The head is strange. ZoshiXProfileTalk 19:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Bleedot Spaz This was inspired by this. The white things are towels to wipe the blood away. It sucks, I know. But GIFs are so FUN! LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Then why don't you want them? 12:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Wut? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :In the AC. 05:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't like them being sent all at once. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay. 21:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Gift. Tadaa! An attack sprite sheet for Beezis! Cool, huh? DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I feel ignored. D: DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm just not sure I really understand what its trying to say... ZoshiXProfileTalk 18:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It's a set of attacks for Beezis. The color of the letters indicates which attack does what. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) mkay. ZoshiXProfileTalk 18:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Idea I think we could have a "Pet of the Month" on the main page to advertise the Adoption Center more. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... That sounds good. We'll need the template from DBW for the "...of the month" ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes.Any Suggestion: Revese, the Blue Roundhead TNT(Renverse)!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :...That is not from the Adoption Center. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) WHAT? You're on SUMMER BREAK?!?!?!? Already? I've got 17 days to go. 17 F/CKING DAYS! Rrrrrrgh... LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I have a few weeks left too. 05:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Jealous? HAHAHAHA. ...Yea, I read what you said on Caagr98's talk page. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Now, then? Also, the , , and is meant to spell , not or . 17:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Probably not... 19:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, the TROL letters can be put to so many other uses as well. I just f/cked around with it. Also, GIF parade. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam Removed. ZoshiXProfileTalk 19:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Party's over .,C LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Damnit, Zoshi!! >:( DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe they can be used for other things, but they are meant to spell TROLOLO. 20:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Another animation I made another animation for you, and this one is a jig! Here is it: I know, It don't move up and down, and it don't blink, but who cares. 20:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminship Thanks for the offer... I think that some adminship tools would be helpful here, so if the other admins here are okay with it, then I'm fine with it too. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 02:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Breeding What about a breeding between Symphoni and BoquetPaladin Of Darkness 10:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Not Possible 1. I don't believe in breeding with different mates. 2. They are both female. ZoshiXProfileTalk 16:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Breeding roles and founds? This might be the most ridiculous request I ever did, but can you replace me breeding pets for the whole week? I thought that you created the concept of the Breeding Center, and I don't want to leave you without a spotlight. I only partook in the Breeding Center as part-time job, but here's what I thought: I think now we need a schedule, 1 week you'll do the breeds, and the week after that, I'll do that, and so on... If you approve of this, then we might decide who's working this week. I've also thought of finding all of the dates of the egg hatches, but I think it is unnecessary, as most of them by now are ready to breed... 17:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Fail. Guess what? I can unblock myself. L33t h4x0r sk1llz. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you'll see. ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Remplacement Could you make me remplace DMS?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ROTFLMFFAO ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC)